


【翻译】No matter how bad it gets

by katze_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katze_k/pseuds/katze_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam为了找些可以用来骗Crowley的材料，在听Dean这么多年来留给他的所有电话留言，然后发现了些预料之外的东西。<br/>扩充自10x22，囚徒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】No matter how bad it gets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No matter how bad it gets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943111) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



> _ \- 我曾经破碎、害怕又孤独，而Dean…… _
> 
> _\- ……他拼尽全力去救你。_
> 
> _\- 是啊。我是说，他都成习惯了。这是我欠他的，我欠他一切。_

  
Sam一条接一条地听着这么多年来存在手机里的Dean的留言。表面上是在找用来骗Crowley上钩的诱饵，但即使他很快就找到了所需要的东西，他还是继续听着，在那个不恨他的兄弟的声音中寻求慰藉与肯定。

这些留言中包括了他们的日常交流，内部笑话，还有各次狩猎的证明；反映了他们的兄弟关系所受过的所有考验；证明了他们牢不可破的关系。

有喝醉之后深情告白的Dean。 _“Sammy，你真该一起来的，这些烤干酪辣味玉米片棒极了。伙计，还有那些乳头也是。你值得拥有更快乐的生活，Sammy，老弟，你值得拥有一切，你是我在世界上最喜欢的人……”_

还有爱开玩笑的混蛋Dean。 _“伙计，这个玩具商店在闹鬼，EMF都叫疯了。你在图书馆里找到什么没有？我觉得我们应该查查Simon Smith……快看，嘿，Sammy，他们这有茉莉公主娃娃，你小时候可喜欢了。要我给你带一个吗，小公主？”_

而出现得最频繁的是要求多多、挑剔又贪吃的Dean。 _“别忘记我的汉堡要加倍洋葱。还有记得给我带点派，贱人。”_

但这都比不过那个好哥哥Dean，即使他自己当时正感到无能为力而又惊慌失措，却还是想着去关心Sam。 _“Sam，听着……我知道半仙把你折腾得够呛。不过Sammy，你是我弟弟，你知道我们不能……（哔）我不应该做出那种反应，对不起，你吓了我一跳，知道吗？快回来吧，我保证不生气，我还可以像小姑娘似的跟你谈谈心，行不？（哔）得了吧，Sammy，别这么混蛋。”_

他不是第一次受到Dean的声音抚慰，Dean就算不在他身边也会拯救他。

他到了斯坦福之后的最初那几个月糟透了，而他花了很多个夜晚去听Dean的声音，那个声音告诉他说：“ _Sammy，老爸说的一切都不是真心的，你是知道的，对吧？你就……自己保重，好吗？_ ”他从来没有接过他哥哥的电话，他害怕自己会哭着乞求道“来接我回去”。但他会如同投身于学习之中时那样，全神贯注地去听Dean留给他的每一条留言。

同样地，在他与Amelia一起度过的那一年里，当他因骇人的恶梦而惊醒，他会让Dean的声音来安抚自己。有一天晚上，Amelia发现他在听留言，看见他的手机放在膝上，胸膛还剧烈地起伏着，全身都是汗。“我以为你说过他是你哥哥。”她皱起眉头这么说道。他不知道该怎么解释，于是他只是保持沉默。

有时候他不需要留言，有时候那些他们共享过的美好时光的记忆就足够了。公路上的生活会让人很不愉快，而且就算Dean的手臂上没有那个邪恶的印记他也能表现得暴躁又残酷。这时他就会想起Dean曾经将他放在自行车的车把上送去急诊室；想起Dean换着花样地给他做奶酪通心粉；想起他们在开车到底特律的途中，Dean和他肩并肩地坐在某家汽车旅馆的床上；想起Dean在一栋废弃房屋的地脚线上刻下他的名字。通常想起这些情景就足以让他们在争吵过后和解，并阻止Sam为了报复而做出蠢事。

还有最近的这些记忆。比如在Dean与Cain交锋过后拥住他，看见他脸上涕泪交加，浑身都是鲜血和灰尘。比如在Dean跟Clair打完热身赛不久之后，他在旅途中绕了点远路要跟Sam来一场迷你高尔夫球赛，当时他笑得像个小孩子，那几个星期以来他还是第一次那么轻松愉快、无忧无虑。然而当他在Charlie的丧礼上听到Dean对他说“我觉得应该躺在上面的是你，而不是她。”时，这些记忆都无法抹去他胸口泛起的那阵火烧火燎的疼痛。

所以Sam一直听着，希望自己能够相信那个不久前转身离开他的男人，那个皮肤的每一个毛孔都散发着愤怒与仇恨的男人，他在内心深处还是给他留下这些留言的哥哥。

最终，只剩下唯一一条他保存着却没有重播过的留言。即使他只听过一次，他心里也很清楚里面的内容是什么。这些话语让他无法安睡，驱使他从放出了Lucifer的教堂来到他差点就关上地狱之门的教堂，让他不顾一切地试图弥补自己的过错：

_“给我听着，你这个吸血的怪胎。过去老爸总是说，我要么拯救你，要么就杀了你。现在我正式通知你，我不打算救你了。你就是只怪物，Sam——一只吸血鬼。你已经不是过去的你了，没得回头了。”_

之后他们都没再提起过那个电话，显然Dean已经完全忘记它了。不过有时候Sam会想——Dean的想法是不是还没改变，是不是还觉得他是个怪胎，他是不是还恨着Sam。比如在他的人性足以让他走出困魔圈然后朝着Sam的脑袋挥舞锤子的时候，又比如在不久前Charlie的丧礼上，Sam都会这么想。

Sam犹豫了片刻，然后他认为，就算再听一遍这个留言，他也不会比听到Dean在篝火边说的那些话时更伤心了。于是他按了播放键——然后因为录音的内容而无法动弹。

手机中传来的不是他记忆中的那个冷硬的声音，相反地，Dean的声音听起来犹豫不决，还透露出抚慰的语气。而他所说的话——与这么多年来萦绕在Sam的心头挥之不去的那些内容完全不一样。

_“嘿，是——是我。呃……听着，我就开门见山地说吧。我还没消气……还想狠狠揍你一顿。但是……我不该说那些话。你知道，我又不是老爸。我们是兄弟，你知道，我们是一家人。还有，呃……不管情况有多糟，这点也不会变。Sammy，对不起。”_

当留言最终随着“哔”的一声结束，Sam的双手已经抖得拿不住手机，泪水模糊了他的双眼。

他胸口的疼痛得到了些许舒缓，在他心里涌起了近似希望的感情。

那些话折磨了他六年——而它们不是真的。它们从来都不是真的。这毫无疑问地是天使对他们耍的小把戏，一个小小的激将法，让他去打破了最后一个封印。这六年来他都以为Dean当时抛弃了他，现在他知道他的哥哥即使是在那时也还在试图和他沟通。

现在轮到他来报答Dean了。

他的手指颤抖着拨通了Dean的号码，不出所料地直接转到语音信箱。天知道他哥哥在干什么，也许就在这个瞬间，他正在对斯坦因家族大开杀戒，把他的痛苦、恐惧和悲伤埋藏在堆积成山的血淋淋的尸体之下。

“Dean，”他开口，然后又停了下来，用力地吞咽一下才继续说：“我知道你现在不想听这个，对不起，我真的感到很抱歉……还有，我希望你知道……”他眨眨眼以免眼泪落下，“你是我的哥哥，我爱你，不管情况有多糟。我——我就是希望你能平安无事。所以求你了……听到这个的时候给我回电话。还有万事小心。”

之后，Sam给Crowley打了那个伪装的电话，然后等待着。

他要去救他的哥哥。


End file.
